Zathora and Gale Gods of the Multiverse
by John Storm
Summary: A collection of short stories of my OC’s Lord Zathora the Multiverse God of Destruction and her daughter Gale. Read as Zathora mentors Gale to control her limitless power and rise ti possible that her mother’s place as the God of Destruction, or potentially higher. Please R&R


Well, not really sure where to start as this story is NOT a FanFiction story. Just about everything for this story is my own original creation, though since Zathora is a multiverse being/entity she will occasionally interact with existing characters like the Avengers and the Justice League. I wanted to get my creation out there and this si the only site I know where I can do that. 

These short stories focus on my OC Zathora and on her daughter Gale. I've wanted to write out Zathora for a long time now but was worried how she'd be received. All powerful characters and god beings, like Zathora, usually aren't well liked, being seen as so powerful they can fix anything immediately and as one - dimensional characters. That's something I want to change with Zathora, show that god characters can be interesting and more than one dimensional. 

Many of these one - shot stories will see a side of a Zathora that many wouldn't expect from a god character, let alone a god of destruction; usually compassion. Despite being the multiverse God of Destruction, Zathora and her children are quite compassionate. That's something I want to show with Zathora, that she can be so much more than the destructive, emotionless god that people make her out to be. That she has motives and reasons for doing everything she does

Most of my writings here are from my Writer's Club. We meet monthly and do writing assignments just about every month to challenge ourselves. Most of mine will be on Zathora and her family, particularly Gale. Nearly all of these are quick one - shot stories that are connected but don't work consecutively. They're randomly occurring stories that take place in different parts of time.

This first chapter introduces us to Zathora, her job as the multiverse God of Destruction, Gale, and Watcher. We get to see Zathora's serious side at first, then her sensitive and wise side. We'll also get to see a slight demonstration of Zathora's power, though what Zathora does is nothing compared to what she can do.

If it's not obvious, the theme for this chapter from my writing class was "Opposites Attract". Had to write out something on the subject so I went with Zathora explaining to Gale how Destruction and Creation go together.

I know there's not a lot of descriptions in this chapter and I'm sorry for that. The most important thing you need to know is that Zathora is the Multiverse God is Destruction, and one of the three most powerful beings/entities in the multiverse, and Gale is her daughter. I could go into what Zathora is capable as the multiverse God of Destruction but that would take forever. Also, Watcher is a being capable of viewing through time, particularly the future. He travels with Zathora and looks into the future so she can make the best possible decision on a situation, usually whether she should destroy it or not and if she has to do destroy something how it should best be done.

Hope you enjoy the stories.

* * *

Chapter 1: Opposites attract

9,993 years ago, Destruction Palace, plain of existence outside the multiverse

Gale walked onto the balcony of the castle to see her mother standing at the edge, speaking with Watcher. From that distance Gale couldn't hear what they were saying, and her curiosity made her want to hear them speak. She knew that whenever Watcher spoke one on one with Zathora it was always important; usually involving her destructive powers and duty as the multiverse God of Destruction. Zathora took her job very seriously, making Gale want to avoid the conversation. But Gale's curiousity got the better of her, wanting to know what was going on in the universes. Gale carefully walked around the balcony, taking a hiding spot behind a pillar within hearing distance of Zathora and Watcher.

"That sounds serious Watcher, if the empire spreads, universe six could be in serious danger." Zathora said.

"That's what concerns me to my Lord, the Andromeda Empire knows no limit to its cruelty and thirst for power. But we cannot know for certain how far they will spread until we go there."

"I agree Watcher, unfortunately the Andromedia galaxy is in so much peril and destruction that it will most likely have to be erased." Zathora sighed. "You know I've always hated erasing things on that scale, but it doesn't look like I'll have a choice."

"We'll see my Lord, we can leave whenever your ready."

"Give me a minute, I got some business to attend to."

"You're going to ask Marcus to look after Gale and the rest of the kids?" Watcher asked with a sarcastic smile.

"My husband knows better then to say no to me." Zathora replies with a smirk. "He enjoys looking after the kids, unless Gale's being mischievous, which is always."

"Yes, she's handful my Lord." Watcher replied with a laugh. "I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to leave."

"Thank you Watcher, it'll be a little bit."

Watcher nodded, then disappeared into smoke, leaving Zathora alone. Zathora sighed deeply to herself, pacing in a circle. Gale could tell that her mother was deep in thought, saddened about something. Seeing Zathora in that state of sadness made Gale feel bad, she hated seeing her mother like that. After a moment, Gale jumped out of her hiding place and approached Zathora cautiously.

"What was that about mother?" Gale asked.

Zathora turned around and smiled seeing Gale approaching her. "Just discussing something important with Watcher. He says there's something that requires my attention."

"Oh, what is that mom?" Gale asked curiously.

"How much of the conversation did you hear?"

"Just the end of it, you saying that you'll meet Watcher as soon as possible. So I'm guessing there's something that'll probably be destroyed."

Zathora reluctantly nodded. "Unfortunately, that may be necessary."

Gale tilted her head in confusion. "Are things really that bad?"

"They are in universe six, at least that's what Watcher told me. He observed a significant threat in the Andromedia galaxy."

"What's going on in that galaxy?"

Zathora groaned softly. "I know I've said this before, but you too curious sometimes."

"I know mom, but I really want to know." Gale begged, giving Zathora the puppy dog eye treatment until her mother relented.

"It's hard to describe it to a young child, understand that an empire has risen in the Andromedia galaxy and has succeeded in conquering it. They have a nasty habit of enslaving and exterminating the population of any planet they conquer. Billions have died under their reign and they've set their sights on expanding past their galaxy. If that happens all of universe six could suffer. Watcher and I are going to observe the future, so we can make an informed decision on the matter."

"Why not just erase the galaxy from existence if it's causing so much trouble?" Gale said, looking a little confused at her mother. "I've seen you erase an entire universe before with ease, so erasing a galaxy wouldn't be any trouble for you."

Zathora sighed loudly, she wasn't expecting such an aggressive from her young daughter. "Gale, what do you think my duty as the multiverse God of Destruction entails?"

Gale looked up at the multitude of universes as she pondered Zathora's question. "Uh, you destroy anything you want. You have the power to destroy entire universes at the snap of a finger. I've seen you do it before, it was amazing."

Zathora sighed, shaking her head. "Do you know why I did that?"

Gale shrugged her shoulders. "Because you enjoy destruction and your power makes you unstoppable."

"Well, I am a god after all." Zathora replied.

"MOM, you're not just a god, you're the most powerful god ever. I've seen you erase entire universes, create black holes from stars in the middle of a galaxy in an instant, and shatter a planet in one punch. You could do whatever you wanted and no one, not even the other Lords, could stop you."

Zathora fought back a laugh as she laid a hand on Gale's shoulder. "That is probably true, but there's a lot more to my power and why I do it than you think. You see Gale, my destructive powers go hand in hand with your uncle Zanthos' creation abilities."

Gale looked at her mother confused. "But, how is that possible? Destruction and creation are completely opposite of each other, how could they possibly go together?"

Zathora paused for a moment to think on how to explain it so a child could understand. "You see Gale, destruction and creation are at two different ends of the spectrum, but they rely on each other. I guess you can say they are attracted to each other."

"How is that possible, life cannot continue after its destroyed?"

"In a way, you are correct Gale, while destroying something does end life it can lead to something new, better than before. You see, destruction of old life allows new life to begin anew."

"Soooooo, somehow, living things come from dead things?"

Zathora sighed loudly, getting frustrated by Gale's lack of understanding. Trying to explain it to a person as young as Gale was almost beyond Zathora's patience. It took a moment for Zathora to realize that maybe it'd be easier to demonstrate it than try to give an explanation.

"Gale, you know how every year I set the ground grass on fire?"

Gale nodded. "Yes, what's that got to do with it?"

Zathora held back a laugh as she waved her hand over the front lawn. Massive flames instaneously bursted across the lawn, burning all grass in sight. Gale had to jump back, the heat was too intense. The flames were so high that they could probably have been seen in multiple universes. Within moments the yawn was burned to ash and as the fire died down. In all of ten seconds since Zathora set the yard on fire the job was done, only a black, ash covered yard remained.

"Follow me Gale." Zathora ordered as she stepped onto the yard, her feet leaving deep prints in the ash.

Gale hesitantly followed her mother onto the burned lawn. After seeing her mother create such a large fire like it was nothing, Gale couldn't help but be worried. The fear that she might accidentally set the blaze again, and be in the middle of it, was almost enough to make Gale not follow Zathora. But, seeing her mother do it so effortlessly and walk through so confidently made it irresistible for Gale not to follow.

"Kick up the ashes and see what's underneath." Zathora ordered gently, smiling at Gale.

Gale obeyed, running her feet through the ashes, pushing it aside. At first, Gale saw nothing but burned soil, until she looked closer. Gale thought she was seeing things till she got on her knees for a better look. Just barely peeking up through the burned soil were the tiniest blades of grass Gale had ever seen.

"How is that possible?" Gale shouted.

Zathora kneeled down beside Gale, resting a comforting hand on her. "The death of the old provided nutrients for newer, better life. That's how destruction and creation work together."

"I think I get it mom. With destruction the old form dies so something new and better can grow in its place."

"Exactly, civilizations follow the same pattern. They start out small, grow into something big and beautiful, then fall into destruction, and from the ruins the survivors are able to build again, usually stronger than before. It's a cycle that I've seen repeated through history countless times."

"So that's why you rarely destroy things completely. I hardly ever seen you just erase a planet or galaxy completely before. I can only think of one time I've seen you erase an entire universe."

"Unfortunately, I've had to do it twice, both times were because I had no choice, the universes were too far gone to be recovered." Zathora sighed. "But you do understand the point I was trying to make right?"

Gale nodded. "Yes I do, that opposites attract and that destruction and creation are two sides of the same coin."

"Good, remember that and you'll grow up to be a great god of destruction someday."

"I hope so mom." Gale replied, suddenly spotting an unburnt patch of grass. "I think you missed some mom."

"I never miss anything sweetie, you know that." Zathora replied, half laughing. "I left that for you to test your power."

Gale gulped loudly, afraid to demonstrate her destructive power, something she hadn't come close to mastering. The thought of wielding the imense power her mother possessed was scary to little Gale. She was worried if she lost control that a universe might cease to exist. But seeing her mother wield the power with ease made Gale determined to try to control it as well.

Gale took a deep breath, raised her hand towards the patch of grass, and concentrated her power. Almost immediately, the patch of grass was set ablaze in a massive fire rivaling Zathora's.

"I'm doing it mother, I'm doing it." Gale squealed, losing focus for a instant.

An instant was all it took for the blaze to get out of control. The flames spread like a massive wildfire across the grass and onto the castle. Gale gasped as the flames spread to the castle walls..

"WHAT HAVE I DONE." Gale screamed.

Zathora quickly raised her hand, making the flames disappear immediately. Thanks to Zathora's quick actions, and the castle being built to survive even the actions of gods, their home was undamaged. Gale, overwhelmed by what happed, collapsed into her knees. Tears of fear and grief rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry mom, I . . . I lost concentration." Gale cried.

Zathora wrapped a comforting arm around Gale and holds her close. "Don't worry sweetie, you got eternity to learn control, literally. With my help you will control your powers."

Gale smiled up at her mother. "Are you sure I can mom? The power thats coursing though me feels uncontrollable."

Zathora kneeled down to Gale's eye level and gentle touched her cheek. "Sweetie, trust me, you have so much untapped potential and powers that someday you may end up being stronger than me. Your father and I will be there teaching you to control it, you have my word Gale."

Gale fought back a tear as she hugged her mother. "Thank you mom."

"You're welcome sweetheart." Zathora replies as she hugged back. "Just remember what I taught you, destruction and creation, even though they're opposites, cannot exist without each other."

To be continued.

* * *

There ya'll go, the first chapter of Zathora and Gale's story. Gale has a bright future ahead of her, assuming she can master her powers and learn what her mother is trying to teach her. Gale has learned that opposites such as destruction and creation attract.

BTW, Zathora ended up destroying the Andromeda Galaxy in universe six by collapsing the center stars in the galaxy to the point where a massive black hole was created. I don't think I need to explain more of what happened to the Andromeda Galaxy.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

If anyone has any questions, please either PM me or leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


End file.
